miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Magical Kitty Lady/(Bez) Sensowne fan ficktion
wydarzenia po... przed... nie wiem Volphiną Tak naprawdę jeszcze nic nie wiemy... Marinette - Przyszłam dać panu tę książkę - Jak ktoś nie oglądał tamtego odcinka to nie wie o co chodzi. Spoiler: odcinek kończy się jak na Polsat przystało - Daj, muszę coś sprawdzić. - Miszczu otworzył książke na stronie 666, przełożył na 56 strone, a potem na 5713 (Wow jakie szczegóły) - Tak... to dzisiaj wieczorem... kot moźe jutro... (brakuje tylko aha... tak... pa, i rozmowa przez telefon) - Co dzisiaj wieczorem - Tam chciałam dodać jakiś na miare kotełka - Przemiana kwami. Co 5 lat zmieniają się moce (i kostiumy miszczu, kostiumy) suberbohaterów, niestety nie wiem jakie, bo to jest tak losowe jak numerki w Lotto. - Ciekawe porównanie - no wsumie - Uważaj, bo nie wiesz jakie będą zmiany, niektóre moce działają cały czas i przemiana się nie kończy, nawet poza przemianą działają, inne są jak szczęśliwy traf. I czasami są dwie moce - Czego jeszcze nie wiem? - Wielu rzeczy, a 80% ja też nie wiem, więc *patrz tytuł*. Idź powiedzieć kotowi. Teraz. - Teraz tylko z jednego małego powodu czyli Wikipedysty. - Sayonara! Tikki, kropkuj! - Tikki nie ma kropki na czole, bo ta przemiana nie jest jak włączenie menu start, tylko bardziej jak jedzenie pomidorowej (nie lubie jej, szczególnie jeśli jest z rosołu z wczoraj dlatego z 3 godz by to potrwało), a maska biedry miała większe kropki (czepiam się szczegółów. POZYTYWNIE). Teraz będzie "nieodpowiedni czas na rozmowy'' dla kota'' - Biedrona, o czymś nie wiem? - Tak nie wiesz dużo, np. wiesz co znaczy Anata no bisuketto wa,-shi norisuchatto hijō ni kansō shite imasu? Albo czemu widze tu szarą czcionke? - Tak nie wiesz 2 rzeczy: nie wiesz o przemianie i nie wiesz że masz walczyć z Wikipedią.-Przeskocze w czasie bo nie chce mi sie tego opisywać Czas na szczęśliwy czyli 19.00 (wieczór) Jej przemiana się skończyła, a kot komentował zmiany (Wielkość kropków its.) - Szczęśliwy Traf! Aha... - Chyba się zepsuł. - To nie dokońca tak - Zaraz, cicho myśle, broń mnie i się ciesz - co ja... wha... z czego ja się... - Dobra, a tylko Wikipedyste mam odciągać? - Shut up. -Biedra myśli i wymyśliła ukochaną moc ludzkości (w sęsie mojego osiedla): telekineza! - Dobra, mam! Paczywaj!- Tak się składa, że ktoś zostawił kowadło na ulicy. Wiadomo co trzeba zrobić €':' Druga moc - I jebut kowadłem (musiałam). Pora uwodzić... koniec twoich rządów... papa miły... bien joue! - Biedronsiu ja cie... - Nie ma pozwolenia a romantomor w tej serii - Koteł ujme to w ten sposób: My name is NO, my sing is NO, my number is NO. Sprawdż se w necie co jest dalej, bo niepamiętam. Uuuu, mam słuchawki w jojo (jojo wielofunkcyjne)! To ja idę do domu, bo nie chce zaspać (ZNOWU). - Biedra idzie do domu w kime, a jutro będzie się bawić w Max z LiSa (koteł dostanie nieco bardziej oryginale moce), i robić jakże przewidywalne rzeczy. Jutro w szkole(dzisiaj jest jutro) - Marinette, pamiętasz to sefie? - Zrobiłaś je przedwczoraj rano, kiedy o Lili wszyscy gadali - I...Marinette cofa się w czasie! LiS! - Marinette, wiedziałaś że Lila przyjaźni się z biedronką - Hia Hia Hia - Nie... - Nie wiedziała, bo się nie przyjaźni - To zobacz ten wywiad - RLY? Facepalm - Musze iść - zmienić bieg historii i ściągnąć oną - Adrien, skąd masz TĄ książkę? - Jaką? - Taką brązową... grubą... - Taka? - Nu - A skąd o niej wiesz? - Bo wie matole - Yyy... nie uwieżysz jak ci powiem... eh dzwonek- po lekcji i po tym jak Lila paplała o miraculach - Lila chcę ci pokazać swoje miraculum w parku, prawda? - No - Daj tę książke - Marinette czegoś w niej szuka, żeby nie zapsuć przykrywki - Ona nie ma miraculum. - Skąd ten pomysł? - Spytaj się jej o kwami. - Skąd ty tyle wiesz o miraculach? - A: trzymam książke o nich, B: skąd TY tyle o nich wiesz? Bo tego (tych bazgrołów) raczej nie rozumiesz. - A ty od kiedy to rozumiesz? - Od wczoraj... jutra... nie wiem już... Musze iść gdzieś postać - xDDD VLOL Adrien Nie kapuje o co chodzi. - Plagg myślisz, że ona coś wie? - Ser za informacje. Tak, coś wiem na ten temat. - Masz. - Jasne, że coś wie! Cofnęła się w czasie i dlatego Lila ją tak wkurza. Lila to szczoszustka, nie ma miraculum. Lila zmieniła się w Volphine, ale troche akumowato. Potem walczyliście z wikipedystą... Ups! - Zaraz zaraz, jak się cofnęła w czasie i co to znaczy walczyLIŚMY? - On coś wie - Więcej sera to więcej informacji - Adrien zaraz będzie wszystko wiedział - Normalnie się w czasie cofnęła i zmieniła bieg historii, nic takiego. A to liśmy... to liśmy... to znaczy to że... Marinette to... tu wstaw se najbardziej prawdopodobną odpowiedź (Marinette to iluminati). Dla ścisłości: ty się nie cofniesz - Aha to ja pójde tam gdzie musze To było inaczej - Adrien pacz to moje miraculum - Lila jest taka sztuczna, jest taka sztuczna oooo - A kwami? - What? - Jeśli nie wiesz co to kwami, to nie masz miraculum - Ahaa - Wymyśliłeś to żeby wyszło że nie mam miraculum - Kurde, ma dobrze opanowany sztuczny płacz - Nie wymyślił. I oddaj tę książke. A w ogóle to kiedy spotkałaś Biedronke, bo ją znam i nic mi nie mówiła, a no tak! Po świętym nigdy - Marinette się wtrąca, a Lila idzie, nie zostaje zaakumowana, bo dziura od akum zatkana. - Marinette, wyjaśnij mi jedną rzecz - Jaką? - Jak ty się, kuźwa, w czasie cofnęłaś?! - Normalnie - właśnie - Jak ty se możesz mieć dziwne książki, to ja mogę się cofać w czasie - Tak na marginesie, zauważyliście coś? - Poczekaj chwile - kotek idzie za drzewca - Ser za informacje: aktualne? - Tak. Ser zawsze przyjme. - To masz... - Ty se możesz być nie widzialny i sprintować z prędkością światła, to ona może się cofać w czasie. I nie, nie podsłuchała tego i nie cofnęła czasu, więc nie wie, Chat. Jeśli chodzi o książkę, to wsumie trochę podejrzane, że ona kuźwa rozumie co tu pisze. - Koteł wraca do Marinette - Sprawdzileś na Wikipedii, prawda? - No, na Plaggopedii - Nie do końca... - Na Nonsensopedii? - Nie. - Na Minepedii? - Nie. - Ostatni raz strzelam: na Plaggopedii, nawet jeśli coś takiego nie istnieje - Skąd ona to wie?! - Kurde, skąd ona to wie. - No właśnie - Serio, zgadłam? - No, serio. - Zostałem Wikipedią - to Plagg - Czy też to słyszałeś czy tylko mi się wydawało? - Eee... No ten, ten teges... co to ja? Aha, pa! - Wc4|_3 |\|i3 t0 |\/|u\/\/iŁ3$ (tego kto odczytał to pokemoniaste pismo tego pozdrawiam) 4 |>|_4gG (1 |>r4\/\/d3 |>0\/\/13 (zrobiłam to z czystej dobroci serca). Nagle pojawił się Skarpetkowicz (Akumorurka się odetkała). A że koteczek uslyszal że może być niewidzialny (to czemu się nie skapł że Marinette ma miraculum?), to się zrobił niezdziwialny. - Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! - Teraz na pewno coś słyszałam - No co, też szła do skarpety. A kotek na niewidzialnego poszedł tam, bo element zaskoczenia przedewszystkim Mari Zaraz, zaraz. Nie było skarpety. Podróże w czasie ryją banie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania